Beauty and the Beast
by Alyxandra Sophia
Summary: Everything you think you know about your father and I's relationship is a lie crafted by the dwellers of Azarath. They lied to you because they did not want you to hate me. I loved your father, Raven, and he loved me.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

Arella sat in her Wyoming ranch, head in her hands, laptop open in front of her, a tepid mug of coffee black as night and sweet as sin half-empty on her mahogany desk. She was 67 years old, and she was tired. Tired of everything. Her whole body ached with fatigue and her hair was almost completely white from both stress and her age.

Her once-voluptuous frame had ached since she was 17, since he cast her into the cold for her own good, for the sake of their fetal daughter. She knew that he would take her soon, and he would give her an eternally youthful body and she would be happy in his arms for all time.

But first, she must complete a task. Arella knew not why the monks of Azarath had lied to her daughter, but she was finally at the point where she needed to tell Raven the truth.

"Ma'am, your daughter is here" Said a young Hawaiian woman with a disfigured face and a gentle manner.

"Show her in please," I said as I rubbed my temples, feeling very old indeed.

"Mother, you look tired" My daughter says as she strides into my office, her son on her hip. I hand her the bundle of papers wrapped in string. "What is this?"  
"A true version of 'Beauty and the Beast'" I say slowly, my bones creaking as I stand up to look at my infant grandson.

He has my curls and his father's bright red hair, the eyes that look at me curiously are wide and slate gray. It took my daughter 48 years to conceive a child, and the labor made her infertile as my labor for her did me. "I shall read it, mother." She looks at me as if confused.

"I'm leaving soon." I tell her as I stroke little Garfield's curls. The boy's namesake died of heroin overdose after Tara left him for the 3rd time. "This body is old and tired, and it has little left to give." I kiss the boy on his forehead then do the same to his mother. "Tell Wallace that I said hello"  
"Mother... what is on your mind?" She asks, concern evident in her eyes.

"Just read the story, beloved Daughter, and all will be made clear"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

(Italics are words from the papers, regular text is current-time. From here on out there may be material that is offensive, so read with caution.)

Once Raven left her Mother's ranch via teleportation, she arrived at her house in the suburbs of Keystone City. "Welcome home, Rae, I made fried chicken and brownies for dinner." Wallace said with a smile on his face as he appeared in front of his wife, taking their son from her arms when he saw the perplexed and slightly worried expression on his beloved's face. "What's wrong?"

"My mother is about to die" Was all she said before she served herself some chicken and chocolate desert. "Give me Garfield so I can feed him"

Wally did as he was told after his wife pulled off her white blouse and white nursing bra. "Rae, do you want me to fuck you into the ground once our son is asleep?" He asked, groaning at the sight of her pale pink nipples and porcelain skin. She lifted her son to one nipple where he suckled gently, tiny hands gripping the large breast awkwardly. Once full he stopped suckling and looked up at his mother sleepily. She burped him then gave him to his father.

"Your turn for diaper duty" Raven told her husband as she sat down to eat her dinner. Wally kissed the top of her head before complying. Once changed, little Garfield Logan West was put to bed and his father sat on the couch.

"What's this about Arella dying?" He asked as he teased her nipples once she finished her meal. "I can't imagine it" Raven moved so that she was lying down on the couch, her husband moving so that his head was level with her breasts that were swollen with milk. He sucked lightly on the breast that had not been suckled earlier. She moaned throatily, becoming slowly aroused as her beloved coaxed fluid from her sore nipple.

"She has pa- pancreat- tic cancer" She said haltingly as he bit lightly while still sucking and drinking, his right hand slowly pulling down her long skirt and barely-there panties. "She's let it gr-grow unchecked... dammit Wallace..." She moaned as he slipped a finger into her damp pussy.

He seemed to grin as he sucked, seemingly determined to suck her dry. His finger pumped in and out slowly. Once she was nice and wet he added two more fingers, making her bite back a moan. He let go of her nipple, licking it and her breast clean. "Everything about you tastes so good" He whispered into her ear.

"Wallace, st-stop." She said as firmly as she could. "I do not want to make love tonight" She firmly removed his fingers from her womanhood. He did not question her- early on in their relationship she had told him that she had her limits sexually, and that no always meant no for her.

"Alright, my love" He said, licking his hand clean. She kissed his lips lightly, chastely, before sitting up and grabbing the bundle of papers and beginning to read the first page.

_Everything you think you know about your father and I's relationship is a lie crafted by the dwellers of Azarath. They lied to you because they did not want you to hate me. I loved your father, Raven, and he loved me. By the time you finish reading this story, I will be back in his arms. I am tired, Daughter, and I ache for him. I have ached for him for 50 long, long years. This is my story, and you deserve to know every last detail. You may wish to skip over some parts, and I will warn you of them, but I want you to read it all. I never wanted this for you, I wanted you to grow up knowing your father's love, because he does love you, in his own way._

_I was 5 years old when I ran away from home. I survived only because I was pretty, and the hobos took pity on me. It took another 5 years before I found the Church of Blood, and they were expecting me. I had remained naive of the world in those 5 years, and I was as untainted as a white rose. I was whisked in, and they showered me in attention._

_My matted curls were washed and untangled, and my body was bathed in scented oils. _Raven recoiled at this. "Wallace... my mother was 10..." She said, barely hiding the disgust in her voice "My father was not only a rapist but a pedophile?"

He kissed her softly. "Love, you do not have to read that" She shook her head and he placed a blanket over her shoulders. "I'm going to bed. Join me when you wish" She nodded and continued to read.

_...my body was bathed in scented oils. They clothed me in a white gown and put a veil over my face, and they chanted and burned herbs. All of a sudden there was a puff of smoke, and from it emerged a god-like figure. He had hair the color of flame, and eyes flecked with gold. We were married before he even saw my face._

_I was taken to a strange place, and he gently removed my veil. He flinched backwards when he realized my age. He groaned loudly before saying "They promised me a perfect bride and instead they give me a child! What can I do with a child?" in an exasperated tone._

_He took me to his dwelling and gave me a room bathed in crimson light, bidding me to sleep and not wander his castle. I tried to sleep, but all that came were nightmares of shadows devouring my soul. I awoke in tears and I searched for the beautiful man. I found him in a large room, asleep on a lavishly plush bed. I climbed in with him, and this time my dreams were peaceful and quiet. When I awoke, he was sitting up and staring at me "I told you not to wander!" He told me, his perfect face in a scowl."And yet I awoke to tiny arms wrapped around my waist!"_

I trembled. "I had nightmares..." I told him quietly, sad to have upset this beautiful man. "I- I'm sorry Mister"

"Trigon." He said. "My name is Trigon, and I am sorry for yelling" He patted my head awkwardly.

"_My name is Angela, Angela Roth!" I said happily, hugging the beautiful man. We shared his bed from then on, but nothing of a sexual nature happened until I was 13._


End file.
